1. Field of the Invention
This alarm apparatus involves alarm systems, fiber optics, basic electronics, light sensors, and radio frequency detection. The issues are protection of privacy and security of data and equipment.
2. Background of the Related Art
The privacy of the individual is being compromised by new wireless video cameras. They are being used illegally or improperly in or around private places such as changing rooms, bathrooms, motel rooms, and in public places like ATM machines and showers. Locating these have been accidental or at great cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,269 instructs that radiation transmitting devices (“Bugs”) may be located by searching the area with specialized equipment. These “bugs” are a threat to the privacy of the individual and businesses. Leaky data cables may also be located as they are a security and reliability problem in communications. This method of detection is very expensive and provides for neither continued security nor guaranteed future privacy.
A radio transmitter may be located with a broadband radio. Some types of broadband radios include: radio scanner (a common device that looks at one specific frequency at a time), a spectrum analyzer (looks at many frequencies at the same time and is very expensive) and radio frequency (RF) detector (“bug detector”, which also looks at many frequencies but costs much less). The original crystal (one diode) radio is a type of bug detector as it locates the strongest signal in its frequency range and converts the radio energy to audio. A person can carry around a modem bug detector and hope that the RF detector circuitry is current.
The alarm industry typically looks for an intrusion or abnormal condition. This may be accomplished with mechanical or magnetic switches. Alarms may also monitor interruption or interference with some form of energy such as, light, microwave, and sound. U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,588 incorporates a delay timer, which will allow the property owner time to exit or enter. These commercial alarm systems normally do not defend against a specific device being installed such as a radio transmitter (“wireless bug”). They do not protect critical devices (such as a smoke detector, emergency switch or card reader) from being modified, covered, or compromised.
Reliable lighting will provide security, especially in areas around ATMs. General area lighting is important for operation of an ATM machine and for the users feeling of safety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,853 describes an alarm system for monitoring the ambient lights in a general area, using a timer circuit and opto-isolated output for alarming if the average lighting drops below a predetermined level. This will comply with codes that require ambient lighting to be at a certain level, but does not monitor specific equipment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,218,953, and 6,305,602 places light monitors in different non-specific locations and utilizes a controller or computer to monitor for a reduction of ambient lighting. The ATM may be shut down from lighting problems, which alerts the criminal to protection and causes any illegal activity to move to less protected equipment. If a fake fascia is placed over the authorized machine, there is no alarm to alert the security of possible breach with those ambient light monitors that are not installed on the front of the ATM machine.
One of the reasons that ATM ambient lighting became important was due to safety and security of the ATM user. The criminal technique of watching the ATM user and noting the PIN number, is known as skimming. When the criminal sees the PIN, they physically grab the card and run to another machine and start to withdraw money. The increase in lighting reliability tries to address that problem. However, with newer technology the criminal can wait in the car and collect all the information needed, email the information across the country and the customer does not even realize the bank account has been compromised. This is done with an unauthorized card swipe (fraud) device and a video camera illegally installed at the ATM machine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,766,943 and 6,491,216 provides security against some fraud devices by monitoring light inside the card reader slot. 943 informs us that criminals are ingenious and have produced reading devices that can interpret credit card data and may be able to conduct unauthorized transactions with the consumer card number. Such external reading or recording devices may be made to appear to be a part of the normal ATM fascia. The 943 solution is to illuminate the card reader slot with radio, light, and/or vibration and have the computer sense if a fraud device has been attached. Preventing this criminal technique is known as “anti-skimming”, however it will not detect the unauthorized card reader or wireless camera located a short distance away.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,673 shows how a device other than an ATM can take money or a credit card and dispense something of value, like a parking lot ticket. This type of apparatus could benefit from anti-skimming protection as this invention could provide.
Any equipment that takes a credit or debit card can be “skimmed”. Examples include a gas pump, or theater ticket dispenser. Existing locations would require major re-work and/or module or controller replacement to protect such equipment from skimming. A simple solution would be very desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,813 describes the security and skimming problems and presents solutions with multiple video cameras, complex systems, and a need for network with large bandwidth for communications. This will only work for the newer ATM machines with good communications, but will not support older ATM machines.
The solutions considered for security of ATM operations involve adding complex new features into the card reader slot and increasing the controller programming. Proposed designs include generating oscillation, vibration, and jitter at the card reader slot, then monitoring to see if it has changed. Also to set up infrared and visible light generation at the card reader slot with sensors to see if something unauthorized has been added. These are very complex methods to protect the ATM machine and require factory installation, alignment, and new computer programming. The suggested methods would be difficult to incorporate in the older machines. Any monitor at the card reader slot will not detect the unauthorized wireless camera or recording device that has been placed at a location away from the card reader.
Another solution that banking industry has considered is to publish a warning for the public to remain aware of anything unusual about the ATM machine and not to use it if it looks fishy. There are many new styles of machines being produced daily that look different from the older machines and could “look fishy”. This suggestion could be confusing to the average ATM user.
Fiber optic technology is common in telecommunications for data transfer and in entertainment for light illumination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,684 uses a fiber optic cable in an intrusion alarm system and uses the fiber as a transmitter of light.
Solar cell technology has been improving in efficiency and reliability for many years. One improvement has been in the field of flexibility. Ambient light may be monitored by concealing a small quantity of flexible light sensing material, such as solar cell material, inside or behind a sticker or label. Using fiber optics to monitor ambient light is not common and therefore the application is unique. Using a light detection material like a solar cell to monitor ambient light is not common and therefore the application is unique. This could provide security for critical equipment that should remain in service.